Secret Agent
225px |cost = 1 |set = Event |class = Beastly |tribe = Professional Trick |ability = Bounce a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . |flavor text = He likes his brains shaken, not stirred.}} Secret Agent is an in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. He costs 1 to play, and his ability gives a selected zombie the Bounce effect and +3 /+3 . The selected zombie is Bounced, then boosted in the zombie hero's hand. He was added in update 1.14.13, along with , Health-Nut, High-Voltage Currant, Banana Split, , Gargantuar-Throwing Imp, Imposter, and Zombie High Diver. He was made available in the weekly event that ran from May 16, 2017 to May 23, 2017. Origins His description is a reference to the phrase, "Shaken, not stirred," which is used by James Bond, a fictional British Secret Service agent. His animation also references the gun barrel opening sequence that the vast majority of ''James Bond'' films use. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Professional Trick *'Ability: Bounce' a Zombie, and it gets +3 /+3 . *'Set:' Event Card description He likes his brains shaken, not stirred. Update history Update 1.14.13 *Added to the game. Update 1.16.10 *Became craftable. Strategies With Secret Agent functions similarly to Firefighter's Bouncing ability, so the basic strategies for using Firefighter also applies to him. However, Secret Agent gives the Bounced zombie +3 /+3 , allowing him to go well in tandem with more zombies than Firefighter; on top of zombies with "When played" abilities and zombies about to face destruction, zombies with outstanding stats (strength, health, or both) are also worthy of being boosted. However, do keep in mind that this does also remove all boosts the zombie previously got, so it is not recommended to played it on zombies that are either boosted immensely, or can get boosted easily (if it has gotten a big boost in stats already), unless it is for the sake of rescuing them. The main issue about this card is that you are spending brains just to Bounce the zombie back. Because of this, you will ultimately have to spend double the zombie's cost plus 1 with this trick; in some cases, this might be less cost-effective than simply giving the zombie +3 /+3 with Vitamin Z (a 3-brain card). Due to this, try to avoid Bouncing any expensive zombies with Secret Agent unless you can handle their cost; you may be better off playing Secret Agents in the early game to boost cheap powerhouses like Cat Lady and Tennis Champ instead. Another issue about this card is that Jelly Bean can take advantage of it. Therefore, think more carefully in such a situation. Against There is not much that can be done to counter this card other than destroying the zombies worthy of being Bounced, although having board control will make your opponent think twice before Bouncing a zombie, because they will leave a lane open and take more damage if they do. If this gets played, make sure to keep the Bounced zombie in mind, as it can come back at any time, and with better stats. If the zombie boosted by Secret Agent is played, prepare an instant-kill just in case the zombie turns out to be too overwhelming. If it is a zombie with the Gravestone trait, play to destroy it easily. Alternatively, you can Bounce the zombie yourself to remove its boost. Also, because he is a trick, you can play Forget-Me-Nuts or Dark Matter Dragonfruit to hinder him from being played, or Brainana to disable your opponent from playing him entirely, though only for that turn. You can also have Jelly Bean, Sportacus, or Black-Eyed Pea on the field in an attempt to discourage your opponent. Audio Gallery IMG 3372.png|Secret Agent's statistics SecretAgentCard.jpg|Secret Agent's card IMG 3370.png|Secret Agent's grayed out card SecretAgentHD CardImage.png|Secret Agent's card image SecretAgentHD.png|HD Secret Agent SpriteAtlasTexture 0e928381047c0ca41aa4cb43e0b1bf3f 512x1024 fmt34-0e928381047c0ca41aa4cb43e0b1bf3f 101 CAB-eb509f90ab568690ee3.png|Secret Agent's textures SecretAgentZomBats.jpg|Secret Agent being played (1) HiringaGhost.jpg|Secret Agent being played (2) AgentCheese.jpg|Secret Agent being played, note that his eyes are completely black due to a glitch TimeTravelPackSecret.png|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle SecretAgentAd.jpg|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle EventRewindBundleSecretGarlic.png|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Event Rewind Bundle SecretAgentComplete.jpg|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Weekly Events SecretAgentComplete2.jpg|Secret Agent on the advertisement for the Early Access Bundle May 23 2017 Secret Agent Daily Challenge.png|Secret Agent being the featured card in the menu for the May 23rd, 2017 Obtaining the Secret Agent from Weekly Event.png|The player obtaining Secret Agent from the May 16, 2017 to May 23, 2017 Weekly Event Trivia *There is a green splotch of liquid seen in his textures that is not used in-game. **It may be possible that it would have appeared during his animation, parodying the blood seen in the gun barrel sequence in the James Bond movies. See also *Firefighter *Rescue Radish Category:Tricks Category:Zombie Tricks Category:Professional cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Event cards Category:Bouncing cards